comfort for the captain
by stardiva
Summary: this is set after the epp small worlds, i feel that out of all the team Ianto would be the one to help Jack through this slight gwen bashing, hope you all like it please review. ok for those of you that don't know this is as are all my fics A Alternate universe... no cannon what soooooo ever...


Ianto Jones stood in the door of his partner's office, What he saw broke his heart, Jack Harkness sat at his desk and had his head in his hands, Ianto turned to leave but the sobbing stopped him, The others had told him angrily about how Jack had let the So called fairies take a little girl named Jasmine Pierce ( who had been The CHOOSEN one) into their realm , Gwen had raged at Jack, Owen had snarled his remarks and Tosh didn't say any thing but Jack knew from the scowl on her face. he had pissed her off too. Jack raged back at them " What should I have done? Let them take over the world? Kill more people? Like they killed Estelle? I wasn't gonna let that happen." Gwen had screamed at him " So you sacrificed Jasmine Pierce? For god sake Jack she was a little girl," Jack had looked at her deflated " Don't you think I know that? But you heard her she wanted to go with them, Again Miss perfect Gwen Cooper what should I have done?"

When they had returned back to the Hub, Owen angrily had told Ianto what" Bloody Jack Harkness had done. " Ianto watched silently as Jack had made his way past him to his office, Ianto could tell his teammates tempers were high and wished he knew how to defuse the situation. He knew coffee wouldn't do the trick in this situation ,

He had defended Jack's actions to the others He had also reminded them that Jack also had lost some one important to him during this mission, his ex Estelle , " She had died at the hands of these Creatures," He had stated, " Gwen you were there when it happened You know what he lost, ." Owen , Gwen and Tosh had left in a huff. Owen muttering " It figured the Teaboy would defend Harkness " Silently Ianto ignored this as he watched them go, Then he turned his thoughts to his partner.

Once the others had left the Hub , Ianto stood alone for a minute then he headed up to Jack;s office. Ianto went to his captain and stood beside him, He heard Jack's muffled voice " Guess you are pissed off at me too huh? Well you know what? I don't fucking care" He pause then the sobs started again . it broke Ianto's heart to hear this . But one thing he knew His partner , his friend , his lover needed Him.

" Oh god Ianto what did I do? What did I do? To that little girl? To her family? I took her from her mother and gave her to those creatures. What have I done" Again the sobs began again, Ianto reached down and took hold of Jack's hands from his face. He forced Jack to look at him. "Jack, … Jack look at me. LOOK AT ME That little girl wanted to go, she wasn't happy here, You had to let her go,." Jack looked at him through his tears, as Ianto gently kissed him , put his arm around him and he held his Captain close and spoke soothingly " And to answer your question. No I am not pissed off at you, Carid I love you and you know it. And I know you and I know you made the right choice no matter how difficult,." Jack smiled wearily " Thank you " As he leaned into Ianto's arms and they sat in silence for a few minutes sharing little kisses and touches reserved only for them.

Ianto then stood up and got Jack's coat " Come on Jack off your snatches you're coming with me," Jack looked at him in surprise, " Why? Where are we going.?: Ianto handed him the coat " You. My dear sir are coming home with me for Chinse take away and a bottle of cheap wine, I am not leaving you alone tonight." Jack smiled weakly ( but Ianto saw a slight wicked spark in it ) "Do I get sex?" he asked softly.

Ianto rolled his eyes " Only if you're a good boy , now get your coat on and I will order the food so we can pick it up on our way to mine Ok? Ok " even through his tears , Ianto grinned as he dialed the number. Jack was using his bestest little boy in the universe smile that got Ianto every time and Jack knew it, Jack watched as Ianto made a phone call and heard him order the food . Jack wiped his tears away and smiled as he thought " what would I do with out my Jones my Ianto Jones." Ianto came back and helped him on with his coat and taking hold of Jack's hand he lead the way out of the hub and headed to Ianto's flat..

To be continued ( I hope

Please I love reviews please it make me write more


End file.
